One shot Fairy tail
by Rouge-365
Summary: Ensemble de one shot sur Fairy tail. Parfois sur des thèmes précis, d'autres fois selon mes envies. La plupart du temps sur de GaRe ou du Miraxus. Possibilité d'autres couples, ou de demandes.
1. Chocolat

**Le thème à été imposé par Eaonya je dois faire un miraxus autour du chocolat! Alors allons-y pour un miraxus chocolaté!**

" Mira!

\- Oui maître? " La jeune mage aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers le maître de la guilde, qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle principale, où une grande partie des membres de la guilde étaient en train de manger, parler, boire, se battre... Enfin bref, ils étaient en train de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles.

" On... " Commença-t-il, avant de baisser la voix après un regard aux oreilles indiscrètes qui trainaient partout. " On a un problème " chuchota-t-il. " Suis moi. " ajouta-t-il, entraînant la démone jusqu'à son bureau, dont il referma la porte. " On à un problème " Répéta-t-il une fois de plus, comme s'il craignait que Mirajane ne comprenne pas. " Un sérieux problème.

\- Expliquez moi Maître!

\- Pas le temps. " Il la poussa vers une autre porte. " Luxus t'expliqueras en chemin.

\- Luxus? Mais... " Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une main saisit son poignet, et la tira dans un enchaînement de couloirs, jusqu'à sortir de la guilde. La jeune mage cessa de résister, et en profita pour essayer de deviner à qui appartenait la main sur son poignet. Exercice assez peu compliqué, puisque le manteau, les cheveux et les écouteurs du mage de foudre étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. " Luxus attend!

\- Pas le temps. " Elle soupira. Décidément, c'était un trait de famille... Ils arrivèrent devant un cheval, que Luxus enfourcha d'un geste fluide, avant de tendre une main à sa voisine. " Allez, dépêche! " S'exclama-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Elle sembla hésiter, puis glissa sa main, dans celle du dragon de foudre, qui la hissa derrière lui, avant de démarrer au triple galop.

" Bon, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant! " Réclama la démone, quelques minutes après qu'ils aient quitté Magnolia.

" Bon, tu sais que demain c'est la St Valentin. " C'était une affirmation, mais Mirajane prit quand même la peine d'hocher la tête. " Et le vieux s'est mis en tête d'offrir des chocolats à chacun, en faisant croire que c'était de la part de la personne qu'il aime.

\- Quoi? Il veut jouer à... Cupidon?

\- En quelques sortes.

\- Et quel est mon rôle là-dedans?

\- Apparemment, t'es la plus calée sur tous les amours de la guilde. Donc, tu vas nous aider. " La jeune mage aux cheveux blancs soupira.

" D'accord, je comprends. Mais, toi? Enfin, je veux dire, quel est ton rôle la-dedans? " Le blond se retourna.

" Le vieux s'est mis en tête qu'il fallait absolument que je t'aide.

\- D'accord. " Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la mannequin. " J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner! "

Le lendemain, tout le monde à la guilde reçu une petite boite de chocolat, signée d'un nom qui les faisait chavirer. Certains en reçurent même deux. Comme quoi... le destin fait bien les choses. Mirajane, de son côté, regardait tout ce beau monde heureux, à deux doigts de s'évanouir des que deux personnes se regardaient d'un air amoureux, quand une voix dans son dos la fit émerger de son monde de petits bébés tout mignons.

" Et toi? T'en as pas eu? " Sans se retourner, elle sut que la voix appartenait à son complice. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle répondit.

" Non. Et toi?

\- Non plus. Il faut croire que ni toi ni moi n'avons de cœur! " le sourire de Mirajane se figea quelque peu. Si seulement il savait...

" Et ça? C'est quoi? " Devant eux se tenait un Makarov souriant, désignant deux boites en forme de cœur posées sur le bar, au nom des deux coupables. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, et prirent leur boîte. En ouvrant la boite, la démone se figea sur place.

" Alors? Elle vient de qui? " Questionna une Erza curieuse.

" Il n'y avait pas de nom. " Mentit avec aplomb la barmaid, en fermant la boite, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

" T'es sure? " demanda Lisana, en arrachant la boîte des mains de sa sœur. " Ou alors " continua-t-elle en esquivant la main de la démone, qui tentait de récupérer son bien " Tu veux pas nous dire qui c'est! " Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit le cadeau, et lut la petite carte qui l'accompagnait. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis, elle se mit à rire, referma la boîte, et rendit le tout à sa sœur, qui la fixait, les joues cramoisies. Puis elle se dirigea vers le dragon de foudre, qui fixait toujours sa propre carte, d'un air pensif. " T'en as reçu une aussi? Eh bien, qui aurait pensé que Luxus tomberait un jour amoureux... " Son sourire angélique toujours accroché aux lèvres, malgré le regard mortel du blond, elle se dirigea vers Elfman, et réussit miraculeusement à l'enlever pendant quelques secondes à Evergreen, le temps de lui chuchoter deux phrases à l'oreille. Deux phrases qui réveillèrent instantanément le mage, qui se dirigea vers Luxus en fronçant les sourcils.

" Un vrai homme doit savoir avouer ses sentiments! " Les joues du chasseur de dragon s'enflammèrent, chose assez inhabituelle. " Un vrai homme doit aussi prendre soin de la femme qu'il a choisie! " Là, c'était limite si les joues de Luxus n'atteignaient pas la couleur des cheveux d'Erza. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un se décida à le sauver des griffes de l'homme-bête.

" Voyons Elfman, laisse le tranquille! " Ce fut au tour de Lisana d'intervenir.

" Mais oui, Elf-nii-chan, tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser ton futur beau-frère! " Les joues de Mirajane prirent alors la même teinte que celles de celui qu'elle avait tenté de sauver. Lisana se mit à rire, satisfaite de son petit manège, et tira son frère jusqu'à Evergreen, qu'elle remercia de sa patience, avant de reprendre son poste d'observation, pour observer les deux amoureux qui se regardaient fixement dans les yeux, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Oui, décidément, le chocolat était toujours une bonne idée pour mettre les gens en couple!

 **Et voilà! Ça te va, Eaonya? ^^ J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire, mais je trouve la fin un peu bizarre! Enfin, disons que ça ira! ^^**


	2. Anniversaire

Un petit Mavis x Zelef à la demande de Sirti, que je me suis fait une joie d'écrire ! Pour le contexte, on se situe après la guerre contre Zelef, qui a été gagnée par Fairy Tail et les autres guildes de Fiore. Ces guildes ont réussi à guérir Zelef de sa malédiction, et il est redevenu gentil, même si tout le monde ne lui fait pas confiance.

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Hiro Mashima… Malheureusement pour moi ! Cependant, l'histoire est de moi.

« Joyeux anniversaire Maître fondateur ! » Mavis fut accueillie par les cris de toute la guilde. Étonnée, elle s'arrêta un instant, avant de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils étaient tous là. Toute la guilde, devant elle, se tenait autour d'une table, sur laquelle était disposée un énorme gâteau, représentant le symbole de la guilde. Ils avaient même réussi à prévenir Warrod, qui lui souriait.

« Comment… Comment vous avez su ? » Son grand sourire aurait pu faire fondre la glace de Grey.

« C'est Zelef qui nous à prévenu ! » Sourit Warrod, jetant un blanc dans la pièce. « Je rigole ! » Mavis sourit.

« Tu nous a fait peur… Imagine Zelef présent à l'anniversaire du Premier Maître… » Frissonna Erza, en secouant la tête. Mavis se mit à rire, et plissa les yeux. Aussitôt, le mage noir apparut à l'entrée de la guilde.

« Vous avez parlé de moi ? » Silence général. Toute la guilde se tourna vers le nouveau venu en retenant son souffle.

« Tu veux te battre ? » Natsu s'était déjà enflammé, prêt à se jeter sur son frère. N'y tenant plus, la jeune fée se laissa glisser au sol, morte de rire, incapable de reprendre sa respiration. L'illusion disparut peu à peu, révélant la supercherie au reste de la guilde. Makarov grimace.

« Maître fondateur ! Ne nous faîtes plus de frayeurs comme ça !

\- Désolée, mais c'était trop tentant ! » Rigola la jeune femme, en essuyant les larmes de joie qui perlaient à ses paupières. Elle reprit son calme, et se releva. « Écoutez, je voulais vous dire… Merci beaucoup à vous tous, c'est une surprise vraiment touchante, et… » Elle s'interrompit, le souffle coupé par l'émotion, puis reprit. « Merci beaucoup !

\- Et maintenant, on fait la fête ! » S'exclama Mirajane, en attrapant une guitare, et en montant sur la scène. En moins de trente secondes, tout avais dégénéré. Natsu était déjà en train de se battre contre Gajil et Grey, Erza mangeait son fraisier, les exceeds rigolaient dans leur coin, et Mirajane mettait une ambiance rock en se déchaînant sur sa guitare. Enfin, une ambiance habituelle quoi ! Mavis se mit à rire, et s'amusa avec ses amis jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Plusieurs heures après le début de la fête, Mavis sortit discrètement de la guilde, et alla s'asseoir au bord de la rivière, les pieds dans le vide. Fermant les yeux, elle se rappela du dernier anniversaire qu'elle avait fêté.

 _Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, qu'elle ne dormait pas. Pourquoi elle… Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle avait enfin des amis. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit obligée de les quitter ? La réponse lui vint naturellement. Parce qu'elle était un danger pour eux. Elle risquait de… Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les idées noires qui s'y installaient. Une voix la fit relever la tête._

 _« Tu es là ? » C'était lui. Sûrement la seule personne qu'elle pouvait côtoyer sans le seule_

 _personne à pouvoir la comprendre en somme. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage._

 _« Je n'en peux plus. Je veux mourir… » Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa une mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds, maintenant sales et ternes._

 _« Tu ne peux pas. C'est le propre de cette malédiction. Mais tu devrais quand même prendre soin de toi. Regarde toi. » La jeune fée ferma les yeux. « Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Non. Et je veux pas savoir. » Le rire de son ami résonna dans les sous-bois._

 _« Allez, Mavis ! Je suis sur que tu sais ! Nous sommes en Juillet » ajoute-t-il pour l'aider. Voyant qu'elle ne réagis pas, il soupire. « Nous sommes le 26 Juillet Mavis. » La jeune femme releva la tête. « Le jour de ton anniversaire, oui._

 _\- Tu t'en es souvenu !_

 _\- Bien sur que oui ! » Il la tira par le poignet. Allez, va te laver, je t'ai préparé une surprise ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et la poussa vers la rivière. Mavis rougit légèrement, mais fit ce qu'il dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, maintenant propre, la jeune fée rejoignit son ami, qui lui tendit la main. « Allez, suis moi. Ils marchèrent dans la forêt, jusqu'à arriver à une immense clairière. Le soleil se reflétait sur les arbres, illuminant un lac cristallin. L'endroit était d'une beauté à couper le souffle._

 _« Waouh, c'est… » Deux mains la saisirent par la taille, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, et elle se retrouva à l'eau, avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle émergea quelques secondes plus tard, sous les rires de Zelef. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Mavis, qui se dédoubla grâce à son pouvoir d'illusion, et vint entourer le jeune homme, qui plissa les yeux, et tendit les mains devant lui._

 _« Tricheuse ! » Seul le rire cristallin de la jeune fée lui répondit. Il pivota lentement sur lui même, et finit par se retrouver dos au lac. Deux mains vinrent alors se plaquer sur sa poitrine, et il perdit l'équilibre. Il eut cependant le réflexe de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas basculer. La chose en question vint percuter son torse, et la magie d'illusion se relâcha, révélant une Mavis rouge tomate, qui finit dans le lac avec le mage noir._

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu te souviens de ce jour-là ? » Elle se figea sur place en reconnaissant le mage noir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si quelqu'un te vois…

\- J'ai bien le droit de venir te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, non ? » Un sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres « c'est pas tous les jours que tu acceptes de me voir sans me crier dessus. Ça aussi, ça se fête. » La jeune femme secoua la tête, toujours le regard fixé au loin.

« Tu as perdu cette guerre Zelef… Alors j'ai pu arrêter de te considérer comme une personne à abattre. » Le regard du jeune homme refléta sa surprise, puis sa joie. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mavis.

« Tu permet ? » Avant même qu'elle ait répondu, ils avaient disparu, et réapparut au bord d'un lac. La fée écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les lieux. Elle se tourna vers le mage noir, qui lui souriant d'un air énigmatique. Elle sourit lentement, en se retournant vers le paysage, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses omoplates, la poussant à l'eau.

« Tu as vraiment cru que tu m'aurais deux fois ? » La voix amusée de la victime se fit entendre dans le dos de Zelef, et la fausse Mavis disparut, tandis que la vraie poussait son ami à l'eau, un air ravi sur le visage. Le mage noir émergea en crachant de l'eau, l'air un peu perdu. Mais il se reprit vite et, d'un geste de la main, attira la blonde contre lui. Pendant plus d'une heure, ce ne fut que rires et plongeons. Lorsque Mavis finit par sortir de l'eau, épuisée, elle paraissait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle s'allongea au sol, les yeux fermés. « Merci Zelef. C'est un cadeau magnifique que tu m'as fait là.

\- Qui te dis que c'était ça mon cadeau ? » Mavis ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et rougit violemment en découvrant le mage noir à deux centimètres de son visage, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

« Zelef ? Tu… » Elle fut coupée par une bouche au goût de miel qui se posa sur la sienne, la figeant sur place. Elle répondit instinctivement au baiser, fermant les yeux. Ils finirent par se séparer, obligés de respirer.

« Bon anniversaire Mavis ! » murmura Zelef, avant de disparaître. La jeune fée sentit alors tout autour d'elle se mettre à tourbillonner, et elle se retrouva à l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. Seul le goût de miel encore présent sur ses lèvres lui permit de se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve.


	3. Guilde

Attention, spoil sur les scans de Fairy Tail! A vos risques et périls, surtout que c'est un des spoils les plus lourds! ( à partir du 487 je crois… Ou même avant. Allez, disons 485, comme ça je suis sûre ). Le cours de l'histoire normale est abandonnée avant le 490 je crois.

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à Eiichiro Oda… Absolument pas, il appartient à Hiro Mashima, malheureusement pour moi… J'aurais tellement aimé inventer tout ça ! L'histoire est de moi, cependant, elle suit le cours de l'histoire de base, sauf pour un détail ( tout léger le détail XD )

Les voix dans mon dos me poussent, me bousculent. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste plantée là, fixant ce bâtiment. Je ne vois pas les gens autour de moi. Je ne vois pas la beauté des petites fées qui encadrent l'entrée, petites fées que j'adorais tant. Je ne vois pas non plus la marque de la guilde, affichée sur un drapeau au-dessus de nos tête. Je ne te vois que toi. Toi, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tous nos moments ensembles, les fous-rire que nous avons partagés. Je me revois tomber amoureuse de toi, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir te l'avouer jamais. Et inévitablement, le fil de mes souvenirs me conduit, de tous ses moments joyeux, magiques, jusqu'à cette scène. Cette scène que je revis encore et encore, sans jamais réussir à changer quoi que ce soit. Pas le moindre mot ne change, lorsque je revis cette scène, gravée à jamais dans mon esprit. J'en revois chaque geste. J'entends à nouveau chaque parole. Et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour revivre une fois de plus le pire moment de ma vie.

Je me souviens. Toi, de dos, en train de te battre face à lui. L'homme... Non, le monstre, qui à brisé ma vie. Vous vous battez. Autour, les gens meurent, tu nous crie de nous en aller. Mais je ne veux pas! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul face à lui! Alors je te mens. Je te dis que je suis protégée, et je reste me battre à tes côtés. Mais je suis trop faible, et tu finis par découvrir la vérité. Alors tu te met en colère, et tu décides que tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour moi. Et je reste là, incapable de bouger, à te regarder te transformer, te battre comme jamais, tout ça pour... Moi? Non, c'est impossible. Ce doit être pour tes amis. Ceux à qui tu tiens vraiment. Et puis tu prononces cette phrase. Une phrase qui me fait comprendre que c'est peut être pour moi que tu te bats. Mais tu réussis, tu le bat. Puis, tu te tournes vers moi, et tu prononces mon nom. Mon cœur va éclater de joie. Tu as réussis, et tu... Tu tiens à moi!

Mais tout à coup, tout bascule. Sans que je comprenne comment c'est possible, tu est aspiré par son tourbillon. Je me lève, court vers toi. Mais je n'ai plus de force. Et tu m'empêches de te rejoindre. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser mourir! Je refuses! Alors je me débat, et je me délivres. Je suis soulagée, je pense que c'est bon, que nous serons ensemble. Mais non. Notre meilleur ami... Ton compagnon... Il arrive, il me retient. Et tu le remercies, alors que mon cœur manque de lâcher. Non! Je veux rester avec toi! Je veux... Tes paroles arrivent alors jusqu'à moi. Les mots que tu me dis... Tu me dis que tu m'aime, que tu aurais adoré vivre ta vie avec moi. Et tu lui fais promettre que nous rentrerons à la guilde. Ensemble. Lui et moi. Mais et toi? Mon cœur hurle, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester là, à te regarder disparaître.

Et puis c'est fini. Tu n'es plus là. Tu as disparu. Mais la douleur, elle, est bien présente.

Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie. On a gagné. Mais moi, j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée. Oh, Gajil... Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné?


End file.
